The Darkest Light
by nekovamp45
Summary: Welcome to The Casella Academy for the Supernatural,where everything from nekos, to vamires attend. When a murder occurs, will Chelsea Elizabeth be able to keep the school safe?
1. Prologue

**The Darkest Light**

Prologue

* * *

Hello, my name is Chelsea Elizabeth, and I'm going to tell you about the time I almost died. Okay, not really. I've just always wanted to say that, but that's besides the point. Well, I guess at one point I almost die, but more about that later. I guess that's just something to look foreward too, isn't it? Or not, depending on your point of view.

I'm going to tell you about my world. The supernatural world. You see, there are more than just humans out there. There are all kinds of supernatural beings. Vampires. Werewolves. Half-demons. Witches. Sorcerers. Necromancers. And that's just a small step into it.

I, myself, am a half-demon. My father is a volo demon, the strongest telekinetic demons. I never met him, though, which is typical for half-demons. You see, demons take human forn to rape and seduce women. My mother planned on having an abortion, but decided against it, thinking I deserved a chance at life. At the time, she didn't know what I was.

My mother was a demon hunter. When she realized what I was, she hated me. She thought if she never told me anything of my father, I would never learn of my powers. She was wrong. The only thing she succeeded in doing by hiding it from me, was make it so I couldn't control my powers. When I was five, I found out about my powers. I couldn't control them. My mother was killed because of it.

No one but my mom knew what I was, so no one knew it was me who killed her. I was put into foster for the next seven years of my life. I ended up accidently killing all of my foster parents. No one ever suspected it was me. Well, there was one person. His name was David Casella, and he was also a half-demon, through he was different than me.

It started when I was twelve. David suspected what I was, so he adopted me. Once he was sure I was a half-demon, he brought to a special school he'd created and about us. The supernaturals, as he liked to call us. He is an exustio half-demon. He can control fire through physical contact and cause third degree burns. Not the kind of guy you want to piss off, which I've done a few times.

But that's all from my past. Well, everything besides David. He's still in my life. I like to think of him as, kind of, like my father-figure. Now I'd like to tell you about my present. Now I'm seventeen.

My group of friends consists of, Annabelle Jordan, Anastasia Lynn, Landon Jefferson, Kyle Anderson, Ellen Young, and, Jon and Kon Michaels.

Annabelle Jordan is a werewolf. If your thinking of this half-man (or in this case woman), half-beast thing your way off target. Werewolves change into actual wolves. I don't know how to explain how it works, I've never seen it myself, but it does. It just does. To become a werewolf, you must either be born a werewolf, or bitten by one. Usually only guys are born werewolves. Some genetic thing not passed on to females, I guess. But Annabelle's different, or, at least, David thinks so. She hasn't had her first change yet. David just knows that her father was a werewolf, and says she shows some of the signs. Though, whenever I ask him what these signs are, he just tells me, he's not sure but he can sense it. So, I'm not too sure about this.

Anastasia Lynn is a necromancer. Basically, she has power over the dead. She can summon and talk to spirits, and can control the bodies of the dead. I've seen the first one for myself, so I know she can do it. I'm don't I want to find out about the second. It seems like violating the dead to me.

Landon Jefferson is a shapeshifter. Which is exactly what it sounds like. He can shift shape.

Kyle Anderson is a kitsune. He can change into a fox, and when in human form, he still has the ears and the tail.

Jon and Kon Micheals are the twins. They're vampires. Yes, they drink blood, but only from the blood packets the school provides. David doesn't let them (or the other vamps, for that matter) drink from any of the supernaturals, or the humans,

Now I'm sure your all wonder what this school I keep mentioning is. Well, it's the Casella Academy for the Supernaturals. It's pretty much a regular school, except we have classes to teach us about our powers. We're organized into groups depending on our supernatural race and learn from the masters.

* * *

Well, that's all you get this time. Next chappie, we'll actually get into the story. Hee hee. Don't forget to review to let me know you like it.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Darkest Light**

Chapter One

* * *

I sat on the edge of my bed, contemplating on whether or not to go downstairs. I sighed and got up. Really, I had no choice. I, slowly left my dorm, only to be faced with the twins. Apparently, I'd waited too long.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," says Jon, the older of the twins.

"We were sent to come find you," finishes Kon.

"You know I hate birthdays, and don't call me that! Besides, as you can see, I'm coming," I reply, trying to push my way past them.

"But your turning 17," They say together, stopping me.

"You only turn 17 once," starts Jon.

"And you'll should be getting full control of your powers sometime this year," finishes Kon cheerfully.

I take a step back and examine them, reading their thoughts. Yes, I can also read minds. I never really understood that. I've never told anyone about it though.

They were trying to be cheerful, but in reality, they were as scared as I was. I still didn't have control of my current powers, yet someone, be it God, or _whoever, _expected me to handle more. Sometimes I wonder, whether or not there is a God.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" I snap at them. "You two know as well as I do, that me getting more powers isn't necessarily a good thing!"

They looked at each other, then back at me, "Maybe with the new ones coming, you'll figure out how to control the current ones," Jon states slowly.

Before Kon starts in with whatever they have planned, I interrupt, "One can only hope." With that I turn on my heel, go back into my room, and slam the door.

I sit on the bed, and start crying, not sure whether, the fact that they didn't just walk in after me, makes me glad, or even more upset. I just sit there until I hear a knock at the door.

I slowly look toward the door, "Who's there?" I demand miserably.

"It's me, Annabelle," she says.

I get up and walk toward the door.

"What?" I ask, as I open it.

She walks up to me, and wipes my tears, "Would it kill you to be happy, for once in your life?" she asks.

I slowly shake my head, and take a step back, "Yes, Anna, it probably would."

"Oh, don't be silly. Everyone's waiting for you downstairs."

"Yes, it would. You now my powers go crazy when I'm happy. And I know they are. Your point?"

"I know. But it's birthday. You should be happy."

"I hate birthdays," I said for the second time today.

She sighs, "I know. But can't you at least pretend to be happy. We worked hard on this."

I looked into her mind, only to see that "this" was a surprise party. I looked at her, "No, but I can go down there, and take in it."

She looked at me with wide eyes as maneuvered my way around her, and down the stairs. I got halfway down the stairs when I realized she wasn't coming. I turn around and start back up until I can see her.

"You coming?" I ask.

She looks at me in shock and instantly calms down, "Oh, yeah, I'm coming. I just spaced out for a second there."

Sometimes I wonder about her. Others I'm glad she's my roommate, and best friend, even though we're complete opposites.

I start heading down the stairs again, as I contemplate what happened back there. I push my worries to the side. I have other things to worry about, right now, I tell myself, as I prepare to enter hell.

* * *

Well, there you go. Tune in again next time. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Darkest Light**

Chapter 2

* * *

When I enter the common room, I was welcomed with the usual hello's of gathering students. Anna pushed me through the common Room, and toward a side room I never noticed before.

"You never noticed it because it wasn't there," Annabelle explained.

"Wait, how did you know..." I started but trailed off.

Anna looked at me, as if startled with what she said. Hesitantly, she replied, "It was written all over your face. Beside, stuff like shouldn't surprise you anymore. Your a supernatural, going to a school, full of _other_ supernaturals. If anything, _this_," she gestured toward the door. "should be expected."

"I can tell that's not the real reason you knew. Your babbling. You always babble when your nervous. Or keeping a secret, and since I'm the only one who should be nervous here. I guessing the latter."

She looked at me, then around the room. When her eyes met mine again, she simply said, "I'll explain later."

I looked around myself. The common room was still relativly empty, and everyone was engrossed in their own thing. No one would have been listening. But her paranoia isn't something new. So, I decided this new problem, belonged with her spacing out upstairs. In the "worry about it later" category.

I watch as she turned the knob on the door. I believe some people call it a doorknob, but knob on the door sounds cooler. When she opened the door, I was surprised. Not because all my friends were thier, hiding behind couches and what not, yelling surprise. But because they weren't. They were just standing there.

I took a few steps foreward, and looked around the room. It was the typical magic appears-out-of-nowhere room. Empty. Well, aside from myself, my friends, and a few pieces of furniture they brought it. I recognized it was all either from one of the dorms, or the common room.

I started wondering who made the room. I looked from each of my friends. Nope. I wasn't forgetting one. It had to have been either a shaman or a sorcerer. I glanced around the room again.

Annabelle quickly spoke up, "I have a shaman in my english class. I asked her to do it for us."

_There she goes again. Reading my mind,_ I thought. Wait a minute. That could be a possibility. As I pondered this, I noticed everyone staring at me with worried eyes. I quickly snapped out of it.

"Jeez," said Jon.

"Your getting as bad as Anna these days," finished, you guessed it, Kon.

"Huh?" I said, lamely.

Everyone laughed.

Finally Kyle said slowly, "you," he pointed to me, "are getting as bad as Annabelle." He finished off, pointing at her.

I just sighed and sat down on a couch brought in from the common room.

"Ya get it that time. Cuz if ya didn't, I can make flashcards," said Landon.

_Jerk_, I thought. I looked around, "Well, everyone's here. Let's get this thing started," I said, aloud. _And finished_, I added silently.

"Ok!" Added Anastasia enthusiastically.

Just then, the twins got up, "We'll go get the cake," they said together and started to leave.

But Annabelle stopped them, "Oh, no you won't. If you two go get, it'll be gone by the time you got back!"

"Ok, you caught us," they said, sitting back down.

That was easier than I expected. They never give up that easily.

"Stasia, you go get it," Annabelled said.

"Yes, Ma'am!" She said, jokingly, and left.

I sighed. I really hated birthdays. Ecspecially ones that mean more powers. Sometimes, I wish I was never born. Or born human, at least.

I caught Anna looking at me. If she turnedout to read minds, too, then what would I do? I can't just stop thinking. Or is that an option?

Anna sighed, and I looked away. I looked toward the door, wishing Anastasia would hurry up. This was getting awkward.

Finally, Anastasia walked in. Only, she wasn't hold a cake. She wasn't holding anything. She looked near tears.

I looked at her, and panic settled into the pit of my stomach, "What's wrong?"

She didn't say anything. Just stared at us. Then, suddenly, she fell to her knees, crying.

"I-i-it's it's Aria," She said through tears.

I didn't know much about Aria. She kept to herself mostly. All I knew was that she was a Migro. Another telekinetic half-demon, but not as strong as a volo.

Slowly, I turned and walked toward the kitchen. I looked inside and screamed.

* * *

Another chappie. And a cliffy. Kinda. Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Darkest Light**

Chapter three

* * *

Suddenly, everyone in the common room is crowding around me. I hear other screams, but by that time, my friends are ushering me back into the side room. When I finally calm down, I look from face to face. I start crying. This wasn't supposed to happen. How could it happen? We were supposed to be protected from stuff like this. I look at Annabelle.

"She's dead, isn't she?" I say grimly.

She sighs and sits beside me. "I-I think so..."

I put my head down, and just cry. Even though I didn't really know Aria, I couldn't stand it. How could she be dead. Not only dead, but murdered. From the looks of it, brutally. I close my eyes as tight as I can. Suddenly, Kyle's arms are around me. I open my eyes to look at him. He was crying to. Everyone was. We were all scared. We could tell this was just the beginning. Someone had killed Aria. Whoever it was, would kill again.

I guessed the party was off. Slowly, I got up, and started moving the furniture back to where it belonged. One by one, They got up and helped me. That's when I realized the presents. I looked at them until someone spoke up.

"We'll put them in your room. You can open them when you feel up to it." I wasn't sure who said it. I was past the point of distinguishing voices. I just nodded and went up to my room. I curled up, back in bed and just slept.

I awoke, only when I felt someone shaking me.

"Chelsea, get up. David wants to talk to us." It was Annabelle.

I opened my eyes. I didn't particularly want to talk to anyone right now. But if I had to I guessed I preferred it be David. I got up and looked at Annabelle.

"Come on," she said, softly.

I got up and followed her, without saying anything. Once we got outside, she started talking.

"I tried to tell him you don't know anything but he won't listen."

"It's fine. He's been like my father since, I was five. It makes sense that he'd want to talk to me."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. It was the same for me, though I was seven when he found me."

I nod. Sometimes there's just no other way than to kidnap us. It's dangerous to keep us out there, when we know nothing of our powers.

We reach the main school building.

"You know, I used to think nothing could hurt us here." I said, suddenly.

She paused. "Yeah," she finally said, "Me, too."

We were silent after that. When we reached David's office, I noticed she hesitated before knocking. David quickly opened the door.

"There you are!" He exclaimed, hugging me.

"Hey," I say, lamely.

"You saw the body." It wasn't a question. He could tell.

When I was silent, he said, "I'm sorry."

I looked at him. "It wasn't your fault."

"But I was supposed to protect you. I let my guard down, thinking it was safe. And this happens."

"It wasn't your fault." I say again.

He sighs. When he looks at me again, I can tell he still blames himself. And not because I can read his thoughts. Though it helps.

"We'll figure out who did this. I promise." I say, helpfully.

He nods, "Of course we will."

I lean against the wall. "Could you tell what did it?"

He sighs again. "It's the strangest thing. I looks like a vampire. But all the blood is still there."

I look at him. "Someone trying to frame a vamp, maybe?"

"Maybe."

I look at Annabelle. "What do you think?"

She hesitates. "I think, your wrong. If whoever did this wanted us to think it was a vamp, they'd have to be stupid. The blood was still there. Whoever did this should've known, we'd notice."

This slowly sinks in. "Yeah, your right. They would've. But then why?"

"I don't know. That's the thing I can't figure out."

I sigh. "Well, can't figure it out. I'll think about it and report in later."

"Ok,' Said both Annabelle, and David.

I walked out of David's office, and back to the dorm, wondering how I'm ever going to figure it out. But I would figure it out. I had to. If I didn't, I could no longer be considered the school's guardian. I walked back to my room, and went back to sleeping, hoping my mind would clear.

* * *

Well, I hope everyone liked it. R&R.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Darkest Light**

Chapter four

* * *

A growling outside my door awaked me. I looked around, noticing Annabelle was gone. Panicked, I sit up. I slowly walk toward the door. The growling gets louder. I jump back. Ok, I have to do this. I quickly open the door, and take a few steps backward.

Standing before me is a wolf. A humungous, black wolf. I stare at it. What in the world? Then, it hits me. Annabelle must have had her first Change. The wolf stands still, staring at me for a few more seconds. Then, as if reading my thoughts, walks into the room, curls up, and goes to sleep.

I close the door, slowly. I can deal with this tomorrow. With this thought, I curl up in my bed, and go to sleep.

The alarm goes off. I quickly jump up, and turn it off. The alarm always scares me in the morning. I look around. Annabelle's curled up on the floor, covered with a sheet. So, she did Change last night. I walk over to her, and start shaking her.

"Anna, wake up!" I yell at her, knowing that, that's the only way to wake her up. She stirs for a bit and opens her eyes. She sits unblinking for a few minutes.

Suddenly, she looks shocked, and quickly looks at me, "You're not scared of me?"

"Huh?" I ask stupidly, "Oh! No, why would I be?"

"Well, you saw me Change. I'm officially a werewolf! There's no doubt now!"

"Well, I'm officially a half-demon! There never was any doubt!" I yell, and a glass smashes into the wall. "An uncontrolled one at that. You're not scared of me."

Annabelle just stares at me, waiting for me continue. I get up and start cleaning up the broken glass, as if telling her I'm finished.

When I finish, and look back at her, she still hasn't made a move. I sigh, "The point I'm trying to get across here, Anna, is that this doesn't change who you are. You're still you."

"You didn't ever change."

"Huh? Well, no, but I'm not-"

"That's not what I meant. What I mean is that you've always been a half-demon."

"And you've always been a werewolf. Sure, you haven't always been able to Change into a wolf, but that doesn't change anything. You're still you, and I'm still me. At least, your powers are controlled."

"You're getting better."

"At what? Making speeches to make people feel better? Well, of course. I have a lot of practice." I say, and jokingly hit her with my art book.

"No, not that. Well, that too, but I meant at controlling your powers."

"No, I'm not. I'll never be able to. David told me that already. I wasn't prepared for my powers, and now I'll never fully control them."

Annabelle bounces up off the floor, letting the sheet fall to reveal that she's naked underneath. "There a first time for everything." She smiles at me.

Knowing she's referring to herself, being the first born female werewolf, I don't have to ask. Instead, I ignore her last statement, and ask instead, "Where are your clothes?"

She blushes, and quickly covers her nakedness with the sheet again. "Oh yeah, when I Change whatever I'm wearing is destroyed. I was sleeping when I Changed back, so I never had the chance to get dressed."

I walk over to her closet, and throw her a pair of black jeans, and a red t-shirt with black stripes. "Well, the bathrooms over there, go change."

"I know where the bathroom is, stupid. I was just confused is all."

"Ok, go get dressed. Then, we'll go see David."

"You have an idea to find the killer?"

"No, silly. We need to tell you've had your first change. However, I changed my mind. Breakfast, first. David can wait until I've had my morning coffee."

"Oh, right. Ok. Yeah, I could use some coffee, too."

"What? Since when do you even drink coffee?"

"Well, I didn't get enough sleep last night, with the whole Changing thing. I could use a caffeine fix."

"So, Changing is going to make you a coffee drinker? That's one point for me, I guess."

"It's not one point for anyone. Now go downstairs to the caf, and I'll meet you there, k?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, ok. See you soon."

She walks into the bathroom, as I leave our room to go to the caf. Everyone's going to love this.

* * *

Hope everyone liked this chapter. Please review. It only takes a click, and a couple of words.


End file.
